Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 43 (Underwater)
Underwater is the forty-third episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *NATHAN travels by a submarine. *CHARLI imagines what we would see through the submarine window. *KATHLEEN makes a place for a fish, but Jup Jup takes away her rocks. *CHARLI pretends to walk through the water. *CHARLI sings the ABC song. *TIM makes music with water and sand and pretends to be a crab along with the Hi-5 band. *CHARLI makes a crab rhythm. *KELLIE and Chats talk about hermit crabs. *CHARLI pretends to be a hermit crab. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a whale (Tim) stuck on the beach, a family (Nathan, Charli and Kellie) try to help him. Gallery Nathan S1 E43.png Charli S1 E43 1.png Kathleen S1 E43.png Charli S1 E43 2.png Charli's ABC.png Tim S1 E43.png Charli S1 E43 3.png Kellie S1 E43.png Charli S1 E43 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E43.png Songlets ;Shapes in space Down in the sea, in the deep blue sea Here we go my submarine and me Watching sea creatures passing by Jellyfish, eel and octopus Chuck, chuck, swish, my submarine and me Looking through the periscope What can we see? Down in the sea, in the deep blue sea Here we go my submarine and me Watching sea creatures passing by Jellyfish, eel and octopus Chuck, chuck, swish, my submarine and me Looking through the periscope What can we see? ;Body move #01 You might see sharks swooshing their tail Lots of fish or maybe a whale A scuba diver out for a swim Or maybe some dolphins that dance on their fins One big shark, swooshing its tail Lots of fish or maybe a whale A scuba diver out for a swim And maybe some dolphins that dance on their fins. ;Puzzles and patterns Here are three rocks for one fishbowl One and two and then comes three Here are three fish for one fishbowl One and two and then comes three Now it's one and two and three Come on everybody, count back with me Now it's three and two and one Let's keeps counting, it's lots of fun Three rocks, three fish One, two, three. Here are three rocks for one fishtank One and two and then comes three Here are three fish for one fishtank One and two and then comes three Now it's one and two and three Come on everybody, count back with me Now it's three and two and one Let's keeps counting, it's lots of fun Three rocks, (three plants), three fish One, two, three. ;Body move #02 Wading through the water Splash, splash, splash, splash Running through the water Swoosh, swoosh, swoosh, swoosh Swimming through the water Just like a fish, swish, swish, swish. Wading through the water Splash, splash, splash, splash Running through the water Swoosh, swoosh, swoosh, swoosh Swimming through the water Just like a fish, swish, swish, swish. ;Filler song A B C everybody jump with me. Bend, jump. D E F swing to the right, swing to the left. G H I stretch right up to the sky. Stretch. J K L touch your toes, you're doing well. M N O breathe in lots and blow, blow, blow. P Q R jump and stretch out like a star. Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump. S T U relax for the count of two. One, two. V W X stretch and flex, stretch and flex. Y and Z relax and shake your arms and legs. That was Charli's exercises A to Z. ;Making music Come and sing with me Underneath the sea Singing with the whales... Come and slide with me Underneath the sea Slide from side to side Slide, slide. Be a crab with me At the bottom of the sea... Be a crab with me At the bottom of the sea Making music with your claws Snap, snap, snap, snap, snap. Be a crab with me At the bottom of the sea Making music with your claws Snap, snap, snap, snap, snap. Be a crab with me At the bottom of the sea Making music with your claws Snap, snap, snap, snap, snap. Be a crab with me At the bottom of the sea Making music with your claws Snap, snap, snap, snap, snap. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Word play Scuttle, scuttle, scuttle, I'm a crab walking here Scuttle, scuttle, scuttle, I'm a crab walking there Scuttle, scuttle, scuttle, I'm a hermit crab I'm scuttling everywhere Snap, snap, snap, my claws here Snap, snap, snap, my claws there Snap, snap, snap, I'm a hermit crab I'm scuttling everywhere. Scuttle, scuttle, scuttle, I'm a crab walking here Scuttle, scuttle, scuttle, I'm a crab walking there Scuttle, scuttle, scuttle, I'm a hermit crab I'm scuttling everywhere Snap, snap, snap, my claws here Snap, snap, snap, my claws there Snap, snap, snap, I'm a hermit crab I'm scuttling everywhere. Scuttle, scuttle, scuttle, I'm a crab walking here Scuttle, scuttle, scuttle, I'm a crab walking there Scuttle, scuttle, scuttle, I'm a hermit crab I'm scuttling everywhere Snap, snap, snap, my claws here Snap, snap, snap, my claws there Snap, snap, snap, I'm a hermit crab I'm scuttling everywhere. ;Body move #04 No songlet ;Sharing stories When I'm feeling all alone Wishing I was at home I sing a happy homeward song I'll be back home before too long. When we're feeling all alone Wishing we were at home We sing a happy homeward song We'll be back home before too long. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Ep about time Category:Ep about places Category:Ep about the sea & underwater Category:Ep about adventures Category:Ep about submarines Category:Ep about sea creatures Category:Ep about fish Category:Ep about diving & divers Category:Ep about dolphins Category:Ep about whales Category:Ep about fishtanks Category:Ep about houses & homes Category:Ep about rocks Category:Ep about counting Category:Ep about water Category:Ep about walking Category:Ep about ABC Category:Ep with Charli's ABC Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about crabs Category:Ep about sand Category:Ep about castanets Category:Ep about hermit crabs Category:Ep about shells Category:Ep about running Category:Ep about hiding Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about the beach Category:Ep about family